Pink Mage and the Fire Shaman
by PinkMage16
Summary: A Shaman controlling fire, A mage from a rare race. She is saved by the fire Shaman, but will his flames consume her soul? She finds his evil repulsive, yet also finds her self in hi bed yet again.
1. Chapter 1

There was an explosion over a cliff near Yoh's group, who was currently trying to stop a fight between the X Laws and Hao Asakura. Yoh knew that the X Laws could get killed if they continued to try to fight Hao. But the X Laws were determined to kill Hao this time, and Hao was laughing at their feeble attempts to hurt him. Trey looked in the direction of the explosion, seeing the rising smoke. "What in the hell was that?" he asked.

"I don't know," Yoh paused, looking in the same direction. "But it can't be anything good." A girl's scream confirmed is suspicions.

Hao smirked. Good, everything is going according to plan, soon she'll be mine. He laughed. "I am afraid I will have to cut this battle short, there is a more pressing matter that needs my attention." Hao disappeared in a flash of fire.

"He got away again!" Lyserg shouted angrily.

"That doesn't matter at the moment," Yoh said. "We need to go see what that explosion was all about, and I'm still bothered by that scream."

Holly struggled to stay standing as another demon attacked, scrapping its claws across her shoulder before she managed to kill it. Damn it! Where did these demons come from? Again and again the demons attacked her, each one dying after attacking her. Blood dripped from the many wounds on her body and her breathing was ragged. Holly vision was beginning to blur and she was having trouble standing because of all the blood she had lost. This is bad! I can feel my strength draining; I won't be able to keep this up for much longer.

She killed another demon with a wave of her hand, the shadows jumping up to slice it to peaces. Even though she'd probably killed close to three dozen demons they continued to attack. For every one she killed three more took its place, and it began to look like she would lose this battle, and her life. No! Her mind screamed. No! I can't let it end like this! I can't lose, not now, not when I've come so far! But her body had taken to much damage, already it was starting to shut down.

A demon saw an opening and sprang forward, shoving one clawed hand deep into her gut, effectively ripping her open. Holly killed the demon and dropped to the ground, blood dripping past her lips as she struggled to stay conscious. Her vision blurred and her breathing was coming in ragged pants. Blood pooled on the ground around her and soaked her cloths a deep red. She felt dizzy, light headed, and was having trouble focusing. She knew she was dying, and it scared her.

Before she passed out Holly saw a burst of fire in front of her, separating her from the demons, and a handsome young man stepped out. Then everything went black and she collapsed, being drawn into peaceful oblivion.

Yoh and the X Laws cleared the top of the cliff in time to see Hao appear in front of a young pink haired girl. Marcos and the other X Laws instantly recognized the girl for what she was, a rare and extremely valuable Unicorn. "Get away from her Hao!" Marcos yelled angrily. "Don't you dare touch her!"

Hao laughed and easily killed all the demons, fire sprouting up and engulfing them. "And what are you going to do if I don't listen to you?" he asked in a mocking tone, turning away from them and kneeling in front of the unconscious woman, gently gathering her into his arms.

"Put her down Hao!" Jean shouted. "How dare you put your filthy hands on her!"

"Don't worry so much, I'll take very good care of her." Hao turned back to them, cradling the girl's body gently. "Now, unfortunately, I must cut our time together short. This young lady needs to have her injuries treated." Hao smirked before fire engulfed him and the girl and they disappeared.

"Damn it!" Marcos shouted, angrily kicking the ground.

"Calm down Marcos! There's nothing we can do at the moment." Jean said calmly. "We will simply have to wait for an opportunity to take her back."


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome back master Hao!" Opacho squeaked out her greeting. "Did every thing go according to plan?"

Hao smiled. "Yes, yes it did." He walked into his bed room and set Holly down gently on the bed. "As you can see I have her in my possession now, an extremely powerful Shaman, and she's very beautiful." Hao turned to Opacho. "Now, Opacho, I need you to go and get me the bandages."

"Yes sir!" Opacho ran off happily to do as she was told.

"All right, can you guys explain why you're so upset?" Yoh and the gang, plus the X Laws, were now at a diner near Dobi Village and they wanted some answers. Yes, he was upset as well, Hao had basically kidnapped that girl, but he couldn't understand why the X Laws were throwing such a big fit.

"That girl," Jean began. "Isn't human."

"Well then, what is she?" Ren asked coolly. "What else could she be if she's not human?"

"Have you heard of a race known as demons?" Jean asked; her hands wrapped lightly around a cup of tea.

"I have," Trey shuddered. "They're supposed to be an evil race; all they do is kill, its horrible dude."

Jean sighed and shook her head. "Not all demons are evil, Trey, there are some that were put on this planet to protect the human race. These demons are known as the Protector Unicorns. They are powerful creatures who are connected to the very Earth itself. Their powers allow them to heal and to combat evil forces. But because they were so close to the humans they protected soon some married humans and their offspring did not have the ability to fight, only heal."

"We believe that the pink haired girl the Hao took was the last of the Protector Unicorn race that is why we are so upset." Marcos finished.

Everyone looked at them in surprise. "Well then we have to save her!" Lyserg was the first to speak. "We can't leave her with Hao! He'll kill her!"

Yoh put a hand on Lyserg's shoulder. "Right now we have to focus on getting to Dobi Village and fighting in the Shaman Tournament."

Lyserg glared angrily at him. "How can you say that? That girl is in trouble! We have to save her!"

"Listen, Lyserg, we can't spend all our time looking for her when we only have a little bit of time left to get to Dobi Village." Ren locked eyes with Lyserg. "Besides, we know Hao is going to be there so we can get her back then."

"Alright…" Lyserg grumbled, clearly not happy.

Holly awoke to pain; her whole body felt like it was on fire. Is this death? She wondered, every inch of her body hurt and every breath was total agony. No, it can't be the after life, there's too much pain. "Finally awake are we?" she heard a boy's voice and barely managed to turn her head in the direction of the voice. Holly had expected to see a man, but in fact there was a young boy sitting near her, a friendly smile on his face.

"Who are you?" she asked through cracked lips, her dry throat making her voice sound raspy.

"Would you like something to drink?" Hao asked her, standing up. Holly nodded and he left the room, returning a few minutes later with a glass. Hao helped her sit up, her back resting against his chest. "Here," he handed her the glass. "Drink, it'll make you feel better."

Holly gratefully took the glass and drank some of the water, relief rushing over her throat. She felt his hands go around her waist as he pulled her against him and a light blush crept up her face, but she was too weak to protest the contact. Besides, she actually felt pretty comfortable the way she was. "Thank you for your help sir." She said softly.

"It's no problem," he purred in her ear. "And my name's Hao, Hao Asakura." He laid his head on her shoulder. This is going much better than I had planned. "May I ask you yours?"

"It's Holly, Holly Star." Holly felt herself beginning to drift off to sleep again and she set the cup on the floor, allowing her eyes to shut and slipping into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Holly was actually recovering much faster that Hao had expected, but that wasn't a bad thing, it would mean that they would get to Dobi Village a few days ahead of schedule. He walked into Holly's room to check on her and found her getting dressed, she was attempting to pull her shirt down but it appeared that she was stuck. "Having a little difficulty Holly?" Hao asked a smirk on his face.

Holly froze and if her shirt hadn't been covering her face he would have been able to see the blush rise on her face. "Um…Yeah…C-Could you help me? Please?" How embarrassing! She thought, knowing that he was staring at her, and it made her a little uncomfortable.

Hao chuckled and walked over to her. "Perhaps you should consider a change in wardrobe? Maybe something a little easier to pull on?" With his help, and a little twisting and tugging, she managed to get her shirt down. Holly's cheeks flamed red when she looked up at Hao and saw how he was looking at her, his eyes filled with lust. Quickly she looked down, unable to look him in the eyes.

Hao put one hand under her chin and tilted her head up so their eyes met. "Do you realize how beautiful you are?" he asked before lightly kissing her. Hao was very pleased when she returned his kiss. Yes, she'll be my Shaman Queen, there's no doubt now. His plan was coming along perfectly.

"Master Hao?" Opacho knocked on the door. "Are we going to leave for Dobi Village yet?" she asked impatiently.

"Get your things ready." Hao whispered in Holly's ear before turning and walking out the door, startling Opacho. "Opacho, yes, we're leaving today."

"Wow! This is Dobi Village? It's amazing!" Lyserg looked around, eyes wide in excitement.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool huh?" Yoh was smiling as well, Anna at his side.

"Dude, this is awesome!" Trey was looking around at all the different buildings. "So, what kind of opponents do you think we're going to have?"

"They'll all be weak compared to us." Ren said his usual arrogant self.

"So, you finally made it brother?" Hao appeared near them, Holly at his side smiling happily.

Marcos's eyes narrowed. "Hao you're not welcome here." His gaze shifted to Holly and his eyes widened in surprise.

Holly tugged on the sleeve of Hao's shirt. "Who are these people Master Hao?" she asked, completely ignoring Yoh and his group.

"Miss, you must get away from this evil man!" Marcos gestured to Hao. "You are in danger around him!"

Holly looked at him, confused. "What? No way, you're wrong." She stated with a confident smile on her face. "Master Hao is a good person."

Hao smiled at Holly and playfully ruffled her hair. "Meet the third member of my Shaman team, Holly Star." A pleased smile crossed his face when he see's the shocked expressions on their faces.

"Master Hao," Opacho tugged on his pants leg. "We need to go register our team name for the tournament."

Hao turned to her and nodded. "Yes Opacho, I know." He turned back to Yoh. "Once again I must bid you farewell brother." Fire jumped up around him, Holly, and Opacho and the three of them disappeared.

Angrily Marcos punched a tree, leaving a small dent in it and his knuckles were bleeding. "He's brainwashed her! I know it!" he shouted.

Jean placed a hand on his shoulder. "You need to remain calm Marcos, other wise you'll make a bad choice."

"She's right." Yoh agreed. "Now what we need to do is calm down and think about what's going on."

"Why should we do anything?" Ren asked. "It's clear that she wants to be with him. You saw how happy she looked, if we interfere now there's no telling what could happen to her."

"But we can't leave her with him when she doesn't know anything about him." Trey added. "We need to get her away from him long enough to explain to her who he is, then she can decide if she wants to stay with him."

"Well if she's on his Shaman team then she really doesn't have a choice if she wants to remain in the tournament." For once Jako had said something smart instead of one of his stupid jokes.

"Well what ever it is we're going to do we need to do it now." Marcos was still upset but was now more impatient than any thing; he wanted to get moving instead of standing still.


	4. Chapter 4

It was close to sun set and Holly had left Hao to go explore Dobi Village and the surrounding forest. She wandered from shop to shop, examining the items laid out for sale and stopping at the different restaurants to try the different foods. Her wallet was full of money so she wouldn't have to worry about not being able to buy something she liked. There were several different home made necklaces around her neck and a variety of bracelets around her wrists and ankles.

A smile was on her face and she nodded and waved to the different people she pasted, receiving smiles and waves in return. "You're quiet popular here Holly." said a familiar voice behind her. She turned around to see Silva smiling at her. "Hey Silva!" she said happily. "How have you been?"

"I'm just fine." Silva looked at the bracelets and necklaces. "I see you like the hand made jewelry here."

Holly beamed. "Oh yes, it's very well done and original." She heard his stomach growl. "Have you eaten yet Silva? If you haven't would you like to go with me to get something? There's so much good food here I have a hard time deciding."

Silva laughed. "Kind as ever I see." He nodded. "I would love to get something to eat with you."

Lyserg yawned. "This is so boring, when are they going to announce the first fight already?"

"I agree dude, it's so boring just sitting around here." Trey rolled over onto his back and stretched.

"Well, we could go exploring." Yoh suggested. "It would give us something to do and we might run into Holly.

Lyserg jumped up. "That sounds like a great idea Yoh!" he looked excited. "I'll go get Marcos and Jean!" he rushed out of the room and returned a few minutes later with both of them in tow. "OK, let's go!"

Yoh, Lyserg, Marcos, and the rest of the group walked out of the room, deciding the best place to stop at first would be some place that they could get something to eat.

Holly and Silva had finished eating and were chatting over cups of steaming tea when Yoh and the others entered the restaurant. "Hey! Look over there, it's Holly!" Lyserg said excitedly. "And Hao's not with her!"

"Hello Holly." Jean walked up behind her.

Holly turned in her seat to look at her. "Oh, you're the people from earlier." She didn't look happy to see them.

"Yes, we weren't properly introduced last time. I am the Iron Maiden Jean." Jean held her hand out for Holly to shake.

"Holly Star," Politely Holly took Jean's hand and shook it, but quickly released it. "What is it that you want?" she asked warily.

"To talk to you about one of your team mates, Hao Asakura. There are things you need to know about him, so it's very important that we speak with you in private." Marcos stepped forward.

Holly's gaze shifted to him. "And you are?"

"Oh, please forgive me. My name is Marcos." With one gloved finger Marcos pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his noise.

"And what is it that I should know about Hao?" Holly's eyes narrowed. "We're on the same team and right now I trust him, is there a reason why I shouldn't?"

"Yes, a very big reason, though it will take some time to explain, so can we please go someplace a little more private?" Jean asked.

"Very well," Holly stood and turned to Silva. "Please excuse me Silva." Holly followed Jean and the others to a secluded area in the forest and listed to her as she told he all of the horrible things Hao had done over his unnaturally long life. When she finished Holly stood. "It's getting late, I need to leave. Thank you for telling me these things, I will no longer fall for Hao's deceptions." Angrily she stomped off to the house she and the rest of Hao's followers were staying at during the tournament.


	5. Chapter 5

Holly threw open the door to Hao's room angrily. "You are a foul, deceitful lire Hao!" she spat. "All this time you've been lying to me! You are a monster!" Her whole body shook with anger as she glared at Hao who was sitting calmly on his bed.

"You've been talking to Jean, haven't you?" Hao stood and walked over to her. "I told you to stay away from them!"

"Hn, well now I know why. You were afraid that they would expose your dirty secrets." Holly took a step back. "I know all about you, and all about the horrible things you've done."

"And that is going to help you how? You still need me to stay in the Shaman tournament, that is the reason why you came, correct?" Hao pushed her against the wall and leaned against her, pressing his body flat against hers.

Holly placed both hands on his chest and tried to push him away. "Get away from me Hao! I may still be on your team but that doesn't mean I'm going to stay here!" she struggled to push him away, but didn't have any success.

Without warning Hao tangled one hand in her silky pink hair and pulled her face to his for a deep, rough kiss. Gently he nibbled on her lower lip, seeking entrance to her mouth. Holly felt her heart start to race; she couldn't believe that he was kissing her! This was the last thing she expected from him; she was actually expecting him to hit her, or something along those lines. Of their own accord her lips parted, allowing his tongue to snake into her mouth and engage in a playful fight for dominance.

Her hands slid up his chest and went around his neck as she pressed her body against his. She really didn't know why she was going along with this, but as long as it didn't go any farther it would be OK. Holly pulled away to take a breath and her eyes locked with Hao's. "Why did you do that?" she asked her eyes narrowing in confusion.

Hao smirked. "Because I could; you are mine, understand? I have waited years to claim you as my Shaman Queen and now I finally have you."

Holly tried to move away but found herself pinned against the wall, one of Hao's hands at her waist. "Stop this Hao; I do not want to be your Shaman Queen." Even as she spoke the words sounded wrong to her ears. On an unconscious level she was still attracted to Hao, and that attraction was dangerous. Just the thought that she might give in to him, to allow herself to be taken by him, scared her.

Hao smirked. "You seem unsure of yourself Holly. Perhaps you're lying to yourself." Once again his lips met hers and the hand that was at her waist grabbed a hold of the sash that held her mage robes closed. "You want this as much as I do, I can see it in your eyes." With a quick tug he pulled the sash of and her robe fell open slightly, revealing the pale skin beneath and the soft, pink curls at the juncture of her legs.

Holly's face reddened in embarrassment and she broke the kiss, turning her head away from him and shutting her eyes shut. "Please…." She begged, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. "Please stop…." Her voice was soft, weak sounding, and lacking in any sort of force or conviction. Please make him stop! Oh gods make him stop! Images from her past flooded to the surface, painful images filled with blood of past rapes she had suffered through.

Hao saw the tears that had begun to spill over and run down her pretty cheeks. Carefully and gently he rubbed them away with his thumb. "Don't be scared Holly, my beautiful Shaman Queen. I have no intention of hurting you." He whispered in her ear, his voice low and soothing.

Without warning he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. Gently he set her down on it and leaned over her, one hand opening her robe completely to expose her soft, pale breasts. Dipping his head down Hao trailed kisses down her collarbone to the top of one of her breasts. "Don't be scared, I promise that you'll enjoy this." He murmured before taking one of her light pink colored nipples into his mouth and giving it a gentle suck.

She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, trying to steel her body against what she knew was about to happen. Holly tried to pull away, to escape, but a firm hand on her now bare shoulder forced her back down and pinned her to the bed. She squirmed, desperately wanting to get away from him, to try and stop what he was going to do to her.

Hao moved so his whole body was on top of her, his weight alone pinning her. "You need to stop struggling My Queen, if you don't you may end up getting hurt." Hao said in a falsely sweet voice, the hand on her shoulder squeezing painfully. He locked eyes with her. "Now, I want you to relax and enjoy this."

"Please Hao, stop thi-ngh…!" the last word became a moan as Hao sucked roughly on one of her nipples and one of his hands reached between her legs and rubbed her clitoris, sending a ripple of pleasure through her.

Hao smirked and raised his head up to look at her, his hand still busy rubbing that sensitive nub of flesh; eliciting more moans from her. "It doesn't sound like you want me to stop." He pushed one finger into her passage, moving it in and out slowly and bending it slightly so it rubbed over a sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Ngh…." Holly moaned loudly and arched her back. She threw her head back against the pillow, her hips beginning to move with the rhythm of Hao's finger.

He smirked. "See? I told you that you would enjoy this." Slowly he added a second and third finger, stretching her. When he felt that she was ready he removed his fingers and knelt between her legs, bringing her hips up to his and positioning himself at her entrance. "Now try to relax, or this may hurt." He warned, leaning over her with one hand holding onto her hip, the other one braced just above her shoulder, and his head near her ear.

Holly closed her eyes again and tried to relax, her body trembling slightly in fear. "Shhhh, it's OK Holly, this won't hurt, I promise." Slowly, gently, he pushed into her, pausing when he felt her start to tense, and then continuing when she relaxed until he was completely inside her. "See? No pain at all." Deliberately slow he began his rhythm, pulling almost completely out before pushing all the way back in.

She moaned loudly, wave upon wave of pleasure coursing through her. Her hips began to move with him and she lifted her legs up and wrapped them around his waist. In the back of her mind she knew that she shouldn't be doing this, that she should be fighting him. But her body acted on its own, passion clouding her mind and making it impossible to think.

He had said that she would enjoy this, and for the time being she was. But soon her mind would clear and truly she would know that there wasn't really any pleasure for her in this act, it would all only be temporary. Later her mind would be in turmoil and this experience would be filed away with all her other past experiences that she wished she could escape.

Hao speed up, moving quickly toward his climax and she could feel her own building. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and let out a low, guttural growl as he climaxed, flooding her with his seamen. A few more thrusts and he emptied himself completely. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you." He whispered in her ear as he pulled out and laid down next to her and reached down to stroke her, bringing her quickly to her own climax. "Now you are mine." Hao stated, kissing her head before getting up and going into the bathroom to clean himself off. Holly curled up into a ball, trembling and with tears running down her cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Holly POV

I lay my head against the wall of the shower, finally moving from the bedroom after Hao left. Looking down I see the brown Leather collar that has been draining my powers. Another mage had managed to put it on me in an attempt to weaken my demonic powers enough for him to kill me. What he had not counted on was me being a Shaman. My guardian ghost, a Black Phoenix named Asuna, had easily dispatched him. She is a powerful one, and I am lucky to have her as my partner. It is thanks to her that I have remained alive these past years. Even though the mage that had tried to kill me was dead, the spell he put on this damn collar remained as strong as ever. Had it not been for this damn collar, and the fact that I have yet to fully recover from the demon ambush earlier, I would have had enough strength to fend off Hao's attack. Unfortunately my strength has yet to return so I remain vulnerable, knowing that the strength of my guardian ghost isn't enough to go against Hao and his spirit of fire.

A sigh escapes past my lips as I turn the water off, knowing he is probably out there now, waiting for me. I step out and stretch, trying to un-kink tense muscles. You're pathetic Holly. I hear Asuna's mocking voice. To allow a creature such as Hao Asakura to dominate you like this. Obviously you've forgotten what it means to be a demon; you've lost your pride, your power. The truth in her words hurt, more so than any physical injury I had ever had.

Asuna…I sighed, knowing full well that she was right. You're right, I'm weak. There's nothing I can do about it at the moment. I can't do anything until I get my powers unsealed. Without my powers I am not strong enough to fight Hao, and we both know that your power alone isn't enough either.

Hn. She replied, disgust evident in her voice. I still don't like it, he hurt you. I sensed the change in the tone of her voice, she was concerned now. It pains me, feeling the way you're hurting right now, and knowing that I'm not strong enough to stop it.

Asuna? I ask hesitantly.

Yes? Came her reply, her voice soft and soothing, understanding that I was afraid

Will you…take control of my body and pull my mind into yours? I know this is asking a lot of you, asking you to take the pain, but I-I just can't take it. I'm scared Asuna, not just of Hao, but of who my body reacted to what he did. With him I have no control and that scares me more than anything. I know where not strong enough to beat him, but you're stronger willed than I am and are less in tune with emotions. I couldn't count how many times we had done this to keep my mind from breaking under severe mental strain. How I had always found solace in her dark world.

Of course my love, I would do anything to stop you from hurting. Her words were soothing, and darkness had begun to creep into my vision. Shadows swirled up around my body, forming the traditional black Mage robes that I am so fond of. Looking into the mirror I saw my light violet eyes change, darkening into Asuna's familiar crimson ones, and then I was surrounded by shadows, engulfed in peaceful darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Asuna's POV

Holly is such a beautiful creature, and at times incredibly cute. And she is extremely powerful, all demons of her kind are, but thanks to her pink hair ( And the fact that she looks like a 15 year old when really she's well over a thousand) she is often underestimated by her enemies, a deadly mistake for anyone.

I was one of the fools who underestimated her and still to this day, two hundred years later, I wonder how I lost. A long time ago I was a powerful demon, one of the strongest in existence. Killing was what I lived for, blood was what I craved. For centuries I killed, humans, demons, it mattered not as long as I could taste their blood and hear their screams as they died.

Gruesome, I know, but it was how I was then, and even now. One day, approximately two hundred years ago, while in the process of annihilating a demon slayer village (I hate demon slayers above all other beings, me being a demon its obvious why.) I saw her, looking very cute. My long list of mistakes that led to my downfall started when I saw her. The first thing that came to mind when I saw her was: What's with the hair? Of course the pink hair was the first thing I saw, it's bright color stood out. Then I laughed, finding it funny that a little kid appeared to be challenging me. "Go away little girl," I said to her. "unless you would like to die."

I watched her eyes narrow, beautiful light violet eyes that burned with determination. Looking closely at her I saw that, despite being young, she was beautiful. Large, full breasts could be seen even though the black mage robes she wore hung loosely around her slender frame.( For those of you yet to realize it, due to your small brain size and lack of intellect, I am bi, meaning that I am attracted to both men and women.) She walked toward me, her small body moving gracefully across the body strewn ground. I realized that as I watched her I had been holding my breath; silently I let it out and allowed fresh oxygen to enter my oxygen starved lungs. A cocky smirk crossed my face, revealing my sharp, deadly fangs. "Fine child, if it's death you wish for then so be it."

Pulling my favorite weapon out, a long, huge, blood red broad sword, I took my battle stance, ready to cut her in half. But her speed took me by surprise, before I even had a chance to move she was in front of me, plunging a long dagger deep into my chest. The smirk disappeared from my face as blood came up, splattering on the front of her robes, and my crimson eyes widened in surprise. My sword dropped to the ground and I felt my knees buckle. To support myself and not fall I placed my hands on her shoulders, leaning my weight on her which only drove the dagger deeper.

"You're dying demon." I barely heard her voice even though my head was on her shoulder. The knife was pulled out, allowing my blood to flow freely out of my body at a faster rate. "Now you suffer, just as your victims did. Can you feel your strength ebbing away, your life draining?" This I heard or more felt actually. Her voice was like silk to my ears, soft, and, dare I say, sad. I was shocked, but I could not form the words I wished to say. Instead I sank to the ground, and she went with me! Her arms went around my waist, pressing us close together. Such kindness was unheard of to me, having lived my life surrounded by death and cruelty. Barely, I managed to lift my head from her shoulder and look at her, a small smirk crossing my face. "Fool," I said to her, my voice barely a whisper. "You may have destroyed this body, but I'll just make a new one. You haven't won yet brat."

She sighed. "I am well aware of your abilities demon, and I have won." Slowly she began a chant, and in a moment of stunning clarity O realized that it was a sealing spell. She was going to seal my soul inside her own body! I could feel the power of the spell begin to work, and I knew that as soon as this body died my soul would be sealed away. I was doomed, and yet still I smiled, and waited for her to finish the chant.


	8. Chapter 8

Hao's POV

I had returned to the room with the intention of playing with Holly some more. Hearing her beg for me to stop and then to feel her give in to me was very exciting, I was getting hard just thinking about it. But when I enter the room she wasn't there, I frowned, thinking that maybe she had left, which wouldn't do at all. Then I heard the shower running. "So, she's in the shower, good, I want her clean." I leaned against the wall, to the left side of the bathroom door, and sighed. She could be in there for a while so I decide to pass the time in a 'fun' way. Slipping my hand inside my pants I smiled, feeling my already partly erect cock. Slowly and carefully I began to run my hand up and down my hardening length, imagining that it was Holly doing this, tears running down her cheeks.

Hmmmm…That's not a bad idea, perhaps that's one of the things I'll have her do when she gets out. Loosening my belt so I could have more room to move my hand I moaned softly, gently rubbing my thumb over they hyper sensitive tip of my erection. Slipping my other hand in I wrapped my fingers around its turgid length and began a slow pumping rhythm. As my hips began to move in time with my hand I could envision her kneeling in front of me, begging me to not make her do it. Almost as if it was really happening I could feel her hot little mouth around my cock, her sinuous toung running over it as tears ran down her check.

My hand picked up its rhythm, the strokes long and hard from root to tip. My legs began to feel shaky and hips moved in perfect time with my hand. I continued to tease the tip of my cock by slowly moving my thumb over it. My breath came out in small pants and soft moans and I shut my eyes tight as I leaned my head against the wall. My back arched and I let out a low deep growl as I climaxed, spilling my seed into my hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Asuna's POV

For the longest time I just stared at her, even as I could feel my body dying. I was under some sort of spell, enthralled by her beauty. As my last seconds of life began to fade, and my vision started to dim, I reached up with both hands and gently grabbed both sides of her face. Shock registered on her face as I pulled her to me and kissed her, knowing that she could taste my blood on my lips. "My name is Asuna, not demon." I whispered when I pulled away.

My eyes began to droop, and I knew this was it, I was dying and it scared me. "My name is Holly; it's very nice to meet you Asuna." I smiled, thinking: What a lovely name, before falling into the black abyss that is death.

When I first became aware again, trapped inside this new body, it was night. There was a barrier that separated our minds, leaving me with only a vague awareness of what was going on with her. She was asleep, caught in some sort of nightmare that was filling her with fear and terror. I was already well aware of how to manipulate a mind, so I decided to bring her over the barrier and into mine, away from whatever hellish nightmare was filling her with such fear. When I brought her over she was trembling, shaken and afraid. Taking her in my arms I gently rubbed her back and kissed her forehead.

She looked up at me, tears in her eyes and fear present on her face. How beautiful she looked to me in that moment of vulnerability, I longed to clam her as mine, even if only in her mind. "Shhhh…" I whispered in her ear, my voice soft and soothing. She looked at me, confusion now showing through the fear. "What are you…?" I silenced her with a kiss. "Doing…" she finished when I broke the kiss. In reality I had no idea why I was doing this. Perhaps I was still enthralled, yes, that was it. It was her beauty, it was mesmerizing, I was held captive by it. Beauty like hers was a rarity; most people could search forever and never find someone like her. I had to have her, had to claim her.

"Holly…" I whispered in her ear, bringing her close, our bodies pressed together. She struggled, but not as much as I expected. A smile spread across my lips, perhaps she wanted this as well. I frowned when Holly pulled away, and was very surprised to see a look of fear on her face. "I'm not going to hurt you, so you don't need to be afraid." Yes, I was defiantly under a spell, under her spell and she didn't even realize it. How had it happened? How and when did I become so enthralled? It is a puzzle that I have yet to solve, even after so many years. My hands went around her waist, pulling her against me again. I shivered in delight at the feeling of her breasts being squished against mine. "Don't be scared Holly, not of me, not anymore."


End file.
